Let's try something new
by xKillerrabbitx
Summary: Finn really wants to try anal sex with Rachel. He asks his stepbrother, Kurt Hummel, for help. TWO SHOT / Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

**This fanfic is going to be a two-shot. It contains a lot of smut ( Yeah I'm a fan of Finchel smut). **

**English is not my native language.**

**Pairings: Furt, Klaine, Finchel **

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. Glee is not mine.

* * *

Rachel and Finn have been sexually active for a year. They had already tried many sex positions. But there was something Finn still wanted - Rachel's ass. He was totally hot for her round little hot ass. No Finn was not gay or bisexual, he just liked her ass. Rachel Berry has always been a seduction with her perfect ass. While they made out, she always rubbed her ass against the bulge in his pants. Finn had fucked her once in the doggy style position, but it was not her ass, it was her pussy. She stuck her ass out further and further. Finn remained difficult times not just to brush his fingers over her hole.

Summer, a season where it was super hot and of course Rachel wanted to swim with her friends in the pool. The problem? Rachel worn a sexy yellow bikini. Her body looked perfect in it. Of course he told her that she looked super hot, Rachel just smiled shyly and kissed his cheek.

While Rachel and Blaine swam in the water, Kurt and Finn didn't wanted to get wet and sat in front of the pool. Kurt what busy reading his new Vouge magazine and Finn ... Finn could not help himself to look away from Rachel wet body.

" Are you not going to swim?" Finn asked Kurt.

Kurt gave him a funny look.

"No way, I don't want to get my hair wet. You must see Blaine after dries his hair, he looks this a fluffy mushroom."

Finn looked back at Blaine and Rachel, who were busy splashing each other. He didn't liked to swim, but he felt a rush of jealous as Blaine grabbed her arm and pushed her playfully into the water. Yeah was Blaine gay, but he kissed her once too. Rachel cried Finn's name before she disappeared in the water. After two seconds Rachel's head came out of the water. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not fair! You are stronger than me." She huffed. "I'm going out."

Sometimes Rachel was such a child, but Finn found that really cute. Blaine chuckled at her and shrugged is shoulders. Nothing else to do, Finn stood up and helped her out of the water. Rachel pressed her wet body against his body for a second and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed his cheek again.

Tease, Finn thought. She walked to Kurt to dry herself, while Finn watched her ass swing from one side to the other side. He gulped. Finn wanted to grab her ass and fuck her senseless. She teased him to much.

"Her ass." Finn murmured and walked to his brother and his girlfriend.

"Finn, I would like to get me a bottle of lemonade. Do you want some?" She asked him.

Finn shook his head, got a kiss from his girlfriend, before she disappeared into the house. He slowly sat down beside his brother and signed.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"How is it like to be fucked in the ass?"

Kurt's magazine felt from his hand to his thighs and turned to Finn with a strange look. Did he really asked that? Finn blushed.

"Are you ... gay?"

Finn shook his head immediately.

"No! ... It's just ... Rachel and her ass .."

Finn didn't know how to explain this situation. He knew Kurt and Blaine were sexually active and he was not stupid enough to not know that gay guys had anal sex. Kurt stared at Finn for a while.

"Finn are you trying to tell me that you want to ... have anal sex with Rachel?" Kurt hissed quietly.

"Um ... yes." Finn said nervously.

At this moment Rachel walked out of the house. She let the towel around her body fall and walked to the pool. Finn again watched how she swung her hips.

"I thought I play not fair." Blaine teased.

Kurt saw how his stepbrother looked at his girlfriend. He knew that Finn was deeply in love with her. Maybe a little counseling would not be bad.

"You must be really careful." Kurt started to explain.

Finn nodded.

"It's a lot about trust, you know?"

Finn nodded again and watched his girlfriend jump into the water.

"We trust each other."

"Good. First of all you need to buy lube."

Lube? And where the hell would he get that stuff?

"Where?" Finn asked dumbly.

"At a pharmacy store. It's kind of embarrassing, but you really need it. Must you know that a asshole ... well it's not a vagina. It can not get wet by itself." Kurt explained.

Okay, buy lube in a pharmacy store - Noted. Finn nodded again. Kurt check if Blaine and Rachel were busy and continued quietly to explain.

"Before I tell you what to do, please promise me that nobody will know about this confrontation."

"Of course." Finn promised.

He didn't wanted it too. Sex tips from Kurt? Puck would make fun of him.

"Okay, good! Uhm ... I suggest to start with foreplay. Since you guys have your hands all over each other, you know what I mean."

Finn grinned. God knows how hot their make out sessions were ...

"Yes."

"Please do not look like that!"

It was not very easy for Kurt to explain all of this stuff, but before Finn does something wrong, this was the best choice.

"Sorry." Apologized Finn.

"Well let's come to the difficult stuff ... First you need to spread the lube on her ... asshole."

"Lube on the asshole, okay."

"Then ... well, you must finger her ... BUT slowly. You could hurt her."

Finn did not want to hurt her, so he nodded.

"When do you know that she is ready enough to push your ... you know ..."

Finn looked at him questionable. To push in what?

"Your penis, Finn." Kurt signed.

Sometimes Finn could be really stupid.

"Oh okay."

"Yes ... where were we? ... Oh right! You need to use a condom!"

"Why? Rachel is on birth control and she can not get pregnant from anal, can she?"

Really Finn? They heard the sound of water splashing and laughing.

"No , your spe ... your milk could get from her asshole to her vagina. And in your sperm will be bacteria from her asshole. It's not hygienic and healthy."

"How do you know that? ... I mean you are ... gay" Finn asked.

Kurt rolled his blue eyes.

"Before my coming out, I tried to image ... a sex life with a woman and I did some researches." Kurt answered.

Researches - Finn Should do some researches too.

"Okay."

"Speaking about hygienic. Do not touch her vagina with the finger you used to stretch her hole and change the condom, if you want a second round with her vagina."

The conversation got easier. Both guys calmed their nerves a little bit.

"Seems logical."

"Blaine and I use wet wipes for our fingers."

"So I need to buy wet wipes and lube?"

"Do not forgot the condoms!"

Finn did not forgot them. They had still a lot of them.

"I don't think I need to buy some. Rachel is a prepared girl."

Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Please do not tell me that she keeps the condoms in the box under her bed!"

Kurt saw it as his keys fell on the floor. It was a huge box.

"Well, um ... let's say we have a huge collection of different condoms. Like the one, who tastes like cherries and the one, who tastes like bananas, but Rachel always says that I taste the best and..."

"Okay, stop! I really don't t want to know that."

Truth be told, Kurt planned to buy some tasty condoms too...

"Yeah, okay."

"Good! So lube on the asshole, preparing her hole with your fingers, maybe use of wet wipes, using a condom and spreading her hole and your penis with lube , before slowly entering her. Don't push into her hard, if she isn't ready for that. Just ask her always how far you can push into her, understood?"

Finn nodded slowly.

"Will it hurt her?"

"A little bit, but you need to calm her down."

He could do that, calming her down was the easiest thing with his kisses.

"Okay, thank you, Kurt."

"No problem, Finn. I wish you good luck with her. Rachel is not the easiest person to try something like that."

"Okay."

After a quiet while, Finn felt two small hands over his eyes.

"Who am I?" He heard Rachel's voice.

"My beautiful sexy smart girlfriend, maybe?" Finn played along.

Rachel kissed his neck and pulled her hands away from his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"Love you too, babe." Finn smiled at her.

Blaine was out of the water too. He kissed his boyfriend and helped him to get up

"What were you guys talking about?" Blaine asked and took his towel from the ground.

Finn and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"Brother stuff." They both said.

Blaine was a little bit confused, but he shrugged with his shoulders again. While Rachel sat on the lap of her boyfriend, her two friends were packing their stuffs already.

"Do you guys really need to go?" Rachel asked with a pout on her face.

"Blaine needs to change some things in his room and I promised to help him." Kurt said.

"Hmm, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

The couple went away and Rachel's lips attacked Finn lips.

"You were really chivalrous when you helped me out of the pool." Rachel murmured against his lips.

"Hmm, was I?"

"Yes and I realized I didn't thanked you for that. My dads are out of town this weekend."

Out of town? So They had a whole Finchel weekend?

"Oh baby." Finn moaned.

"Is that a yes to spend the weekend with me?" She asked and started to play with the short hair at his neck.

"Hell yes!"

* * *

**Hmm seems like Kurt was very helpful for Finn. Should Finn get what he wants? Yes ? No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the last chapter! **

**Warnings: dirty talking, anal sex**

**I hope I didn't forgot something important ^^**

* * *

They lied naked beside each other and heavily breathed. The second round of their sex marathon was just amazing and Finn couldn't wait for round three. He knew what he wanted for the next round.

Rachel straddled him after a while, she rocked her hips against his and grinned down at him. Finn grabbed her ass cheeks and started to massage them. It fit just so perfect in his hands. He could fell how wet she got, while grinding her pussy against his half hard dick. Finn learned to control himself fast after all the sex he had with his girlfriend.

She leaned down and kissed him hard. Finn moaned, parted her ass cheeks and started to stroke with his middle finger her butt hole. And then he heard it, she moaned.

" I want to fuck you from behind."He started to kiss his neck. " I want to fuck your hot ass."

And then Rachel stopped and pulled back from him. Did he really mean that?

" No way!" She said, got off him and lied beside him again.

Finn signed. Okay, that wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. No even after she moaned when he stroked her butt hole. He rolled to her and pouted.

" Come on, Rach. It would be something totally new."

" No, Finn!"

She crossed her arms over her bare chest. What was going on in his head?!

" But we could give it a chance, you know? If you don't like it, then we aren't going to do it again."

Rachel looked like she was thinking about it, but quickly shook her head.

" Is my...my vagina not enough for you?! Anal sex is something what gays do. We don't need it."

" Of course it's enough for me. But what is so bad about trying something new?And no, not only gays. There are a lot of couples, who give it a chance, Babe."

Finn almost begged her to agree.

" No!" Rachel said stubbornly.

Finn signed sadly. He did so much researches and even spoke with Kurt about it and for what? Nothing. Maybe with a little bit foreplay she would agree. Finn grabbed her hands and pushed them over her head. Rachel looked at him surprised, but moaned as he leaned down and started to suck on her left nipple.

" Image how hot it would be to fuck you from behind." Finn growled. " How my dick could fell in your tight hole."

Rachel loved it when Finn talked dirty. It turned her so much on. He sucked harder on her nipple, getting it wet and hard. Rachel rubbed her legs together, trying to ease the lust, but it almost didn't work. 'Cause she did what Finn wanted from her- she started to image being fucked in the ass. She imaged Finn behind her and fucking her ass. A loud moan escaped out of her mouth.

" You want it too,baby! I know it. Just say 'yes' and I fuck your sexy ass."

He kissed a line to her other breast, circled her hard nipple with his wet tongue and took it between his lips. Rachel's hips bucked against his, she could feel his hard cock against her stomach.

" Please!" She whimpered.

" Please what?" Finn teased her.

" Fuck me! Fuck me wherever you want! I just...I just need you inside me!" Rachel moaned.

Finn grinned satisfied. He knew it! Rachel was a cat in the bed. She liked sex as much as he did. Finn let her hands go, grabbed her hips and turned her around on her stomach. Rachel's face hit the pillow, she signed into it. She felt how he started to stroke her ass cheeks. His big hands on her little ass - a incredible feeling.

" Go on all four, baby!" He said.

She got on her hands and knees, while he put some things out of his gym bag. Rachel couldn't believe that she was actually going to to this. It wasn't the best image to do anal sex - it was almost disgusting. But Rachel started to feel horny too. She give it just one chance. Suddenly she felt Finn parting her ass cheeks and something cold slimy and wet against her asshole.

" Damn Rach! You don't know how many times I dreamed about this." He growled and stroked more lube on her hole until it seemed enough.

" Finn...ohh...ohh yes!" She moaned and grabbed the bed sheet tightly.

Finn slowly slipped his wet middle finger in her asshole and groaned at the feeling of her tightness. He could hear her whimpering and quietly moaning . She fucking liked it! He started to stretch her first with one finger, but than with two. With his other hands he started to stroke her pussy. He learned to calm her down, before doing everything else. Rachel was exited and she needed to feel something familiar too.

His cock was painfully hard. Hearing her moan didn't made it easier.

" Rach baby...I need you." He hissed. " Can I...?

"Do it, please!"

These were the magical words. Finn put his fingers out of her hole, but tried to still please her pussy, while grabbing the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it up his cock. He took the lube and spread it on his cock and on her asshole again. He lined himself up and smirked.

" Ready, baby?"

" Yes! Please more!"

And Finn finally pushed half of his dick slowly into her butt hole. Rachel screamed out of pleasure. He felt much more bigger and it was awesome.

" Shit! Fuck you are sooo tight, Baby! And there is still more to go." Finn groaned.

He pushed his whole cock into her asshole and both moaned loudly.

" So big!" Rachel murmured.

It did hurt a little bit to be filled up like that, but it was fucking good. She enjoyed the pain, while being in completely pleasure. Her wetness was dripping on his hand and her ass was slowly rocking against his cock. Finn pushed slowly in and out of her tightness. After a while Rachel even wanted more.

" Faster...go faster, Finn!"

" You like it don't you? You like to be fucked in the ass?" Finn asked cocky.

" Yes! Ohh fuck...oh fuck!

Finn pushed faster into her. He was so close and Rachel too.

" Rach, I fucking love you! Love your wet pussy and your tight ass!"

" Fuck yes! Yes ahhh...yes yes ! I'm coming,Finn!"

" Come, Rach! Come on my hand and I come in your ass!"

" Ahhh yes! Fiiinnn!"

Finn pushed a thew more times into her and let her come.

" Mpfh...fuck!"

After Rachel, Finn couldn't hold himself anymore and filled the condom with his cum. Rachel was shaking, because of the intense feel of the orgasm. That was fucking hot. Finn pulled slowly out of her, he took the wet wipes, which he bought with the lube and cleaned himself up. Exhausted both lied back and stayed a moment silent.

" That was amazing." Finn broke the silence. " You like it, didn't you? I didn't wanted to force you to anything, but if you didn't liked I'm deeply sorry and..."

Rachel cut him simply off with a tender kiss.

" Finn, what are you talking about? I didn't liked it."

His face went sad, but Rachel smirked.

" I love it."

And that was one of the reasons why he loved her. She was just super amazing.

* * *

The whole weekend Finn grinned like a fool. He was laying on his bed, still thinking about the day before, when he had anal sex with his beautiful girlfriend. He hoped that they could do it in the future again. Someone knocked at his door.

" Come in!"

It was Kurt. The boy smiled at his stepbrother.

" I visited Rachel today, she could almost not walk." Kurt told him.

Finn nodded proudly.

" Thank you, Kurt."

" Like I said - no problem. Actually I came here to ask you if you have still wet wipes."

" Yes, thery are in my gym bag."

Kurt grabbed Finn's gym bag, took the wet wipes out of it and grinned.

" I take them. Blaine is coming tonight."

And after these words Kurt left the room and also left Finn stunned...

* * *

**Hope you guys like it :)**


End file.
